


Shadow

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Jackson brothers [8]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Brothers, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Nico di Angelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Percy's sixteenth birthday was approaching inexorably, and in June his brother had often skipped school for field missions. If it weren't for Paul, Sally's friend - if he was just a friend, Andrew was a manticore - Percy would have missed the school year.[...]Suddenly Andrew couldn't take it anymore, he turned and grabbed him by the collar, "Now if you care about your life you ...""Andrew, let him go.""Are you joking?""He's not a monster. He's Nico.""Who?""Get your hands off me," a voice hissed.---------Andrew is worried because he knows something big is going to happen on Percy's sixteenth birthday, and he's angry that he can't do more. And who the hell is the guy following them?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Series: Jackson brothers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881403
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Shadow

Percy's sixteenth birthday was approaching inexorably, and in June his brother had often skipped school for field missions. If it weren't for Paul, Sally's friend - if he was just a friend, Andrew was a manticore - Percy would have missed the school year.

"Can't someone else go?" Andrew once asked him, seeing him come back with a black eye. Sally Jackson was a force of nature, she already knew that. But being able to come to terms with all this bullshit without batting an eyelid increased the respect he had for her.

Percy sighed, "I'm the unofficial leader of the camp. They're counting on me."

"Bullshit. Can't Chiron take care of it? Or a god, for a change?"

"Chiron is not a warrior. And trust a god to help mortals."

Andrew snorted, "So you have to risk your life?"

"A fate common to all demigods."

It was stupid, and the worst part was that Andrew couldn't even help. He was continuing to train as Renee had advised him, but he needed a sparring partner. Percy was not available and Renee was at the camp. He didn't have many friends, and none to trust with that sort of thing. He could only keep his eyes open to make sure there were no sudden attacks of monsters.

So it was that one day, after school, he noticed a shadow following them. At first, she thought she was imagining it. Then he became more and more convinced that he was right as the shadow approached behind Percy and stared at him. It was disturbing. Suddenly Andrew couldn't take it anymore, he turned and grabbed him by the collar, "Now if you care about your life you ..."

"Andrew, let him go."

"Are you joking?"

"He's not a monster. He's Nico."

"Who?"

"Get your hands off me," a voice hissed.

It belonged to the shadow, now more visible. He was a boy of Andrew's age, very thin and pale. He looked more dead than alive.

Andrew didn't obey, "Why were you following us?"

"I'm here to talk to Percy. I didn't expect him to be in the company of such an annoying mortal." 

The kid had said deadly as if it were an insult, irritating the blond more.

"And what did you have to talk to him about so important?" 

"It's none of your business."

"Well, it's about Percy. And he's my family. So it's about me too." 

The dark-haired kid narrowed his eyes, "You're adopted, aren't you? He's not your family." 

Andrew could no longer see us in anger and was about to punch him in the face. Percy took his hand just in time, "Andrew, no. Nico is ... well ... he's a difficult person. Nico, say sorry to him." 

"I told the truth. If he is offended it's his problem." 

Percy rubbed his temples, “Really, I should have expected that. " 

"Two months to go, Percy."

" I know." 

"Time is running out."

“I know.”

"Have you thought about my offer?"

"What offer?" Andrew asked.

Percy hesitated, so Nico said, “I have a plan to deal with Cronus. But he must come to the Underworld. "

"I mean, does Percy have to die?"

“No, you idiot. I'll take him to Underworld. "

"Who did you call an idiot ?!"

"Andrew ..."

"I don't let him insult me!"

Nico remained impassive in the face of the mortal's anger. Quietly he said, “Why do you hesitate? It's your only chance to survive. "

“I might not do it. The curse could kill me. "

"What?"

Nico continued, “You can't know if you don't try. "

"I prefer to find another plan."

Nico frowned, “This is the only possible plan. You have little time to think about it. I'll be back."

And having said that, he disappeared, and Andrew stood holding the air. The boy blinked, then said, “Did he use shadow travel? I thought only hellhounds could use it. "

"Nico is a special case."

"You can even say he's an asshole."

“He has his reasons for being like that. He hates me. His sister died because of me. "

Knowing Percy, it was likely he felt guilty about something he had nothing to do with. And Andrew didn't hesitate to tell him, "It's not your fault."

"You don't know the story."

"I do not need. I know you - Andrew replied -

Now you want to tell me what is this phantom plan to save the world? "

“I'd rather tell you about it in front of a cheeseburger. I'm starving."

After eating and learning the whole story, Andrew was convinced of three things: being Percy sucked, the plan was insane, and Nico di Angelo could not be trusted. Come on, his dad hated Percy! 

Nico could betray Percy just to please his father. Percy didn't think the same way, so either he was stupid or he was too optimistic. But he knew him, Percy was a dork but he wasn't stupid, and Andrew was amazed at how optimistic the other was, even after all the shit he'd seen. Percy's judgment could not be trusted, and Andrew will have to keep his eyes peeled also to avoid a stab in the back from Nico.

Great. More stress.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.


End file.
